<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is in the air by EvanesDust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157330">love is in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust'>EvanesDust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does it ever bother you?” he asks when the backdoor creaks open. Peering over his shoulder, he raises a brow at Derek. “Well?”</p>
<p>“‘<i>Well</i>,’ what, Stiles?” Derek responds gruffly. </p>
<p>“Everyone’s in a relationship.” He hunches over the kitchen island as he turns to face Derek. “‘<i>Love is in the air</i>,’ Derek. Except for us, apparently.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events, Sterek Goodness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts">whatthefridge</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord Drabble Exchange for fanfictionfridge's prompt: misunderstanding “take me out” (whatever happens, snarky!Derek is a must)</p>
<p>also based on <a href="https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/post/617905192788230144/well-then">this</a> photo set</p>
<p>forever thank you to <a href="https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/">jamie</a> and <a href="https://sterekficrecs.tumblr.com/">emily</a> for reading this over and playing word tetris LOL</p>
<p>*what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*<br/>*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles leans against the kitchen counter of the rebuilt Hale house. The pack left a while ago, pairing off to do coupley things. Stiles stayed to help clean and bug Derek. Not that it takes much to annoy him. </p>
<p>But standing there thinking about all their friends in relationships, Stiles sighs wistfully.  </p>
<p>“Does it ever bother you?” he asks when the backdoor creaks open. Peering over his shoulder, he raises a brow at Derek. “Well?”</p>
<p>“‘<em>Well</em>,’ what, Stiles?” Derek responds gruffly. </p>
<p>“Everyone’s in a relationship.” He hunches over the kitchen island as he turns to face Derek. “‘<em>Love is in the air</em>,’ Derek. Except for us, apparently.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Derek mutters.</p>
<p>“What was that, sourwolf?”</p>
<p>“I said, ‘<em>speak for yourself</em>.’”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh..</em>.” </p>
<p>Stiles looks down at the quartz countertop, frowning. So, it’s just Stiles then. He refuses to feel sorry for himself, but he’s lonely and hasn’t exactly lucked out on the romantic front. Lydia never felt the same, Heather died, Malia was— Well, he’s still not sure what happened between them. And Derek? Well, Derek will never know about Stiles’s crush, especially not with his recent admission.</p>
<p>“I just want someone to take me out.”</p>
<p>A feral grin spreads across Derek’s stupidly pretty face. “Like on a date? Or with a sniper?”</p>
<p>“Oh ho! Wolf’s got jokes!” Stiles snorts and slaps the counter as he straightens. “Surprise me!”</p>
<p>Derek makes a considering face and shrugs. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“<em>Okay</em>?” Stiles jerks in surprise. “What does that <em>mean</em>, Derek? <em> Oh, God… </em> I always knew you’d be the death of me. Fine. Make it fast and tell my dad I love him.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” Derek steps forward, pulling Stiles in, one hand on his waist, the other cupping his cheek. Derek’s lips are soft when they brush feather-light against his own. “Dinner. Tonight. 7 o’clock.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Stiles’s eyes are wide in shock, face flushed. </p>
<p>“You said to surprise you,” Derek smirks and shrugs nonchalantly as he steps back. “<em>Surprise</em>.”</p>
<p>“You like <em> me</em>?” Stiles’s eyes narrow into slits. “<em>Do </em>you like me? Or is this a joke? Cause you don’t play with a man’s feelings like that, Derek. That’s not cool. Danny did that once.”</p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek sighs and shakes his head. “Yes, I like you, though sometimes I really wonder why.”</p>
<p>Stiles grins maniacally and opens his mouth, but Derek slaps a hand over his lips. It’s cute how well Derek knows him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.”</p>
<p>Licking a stripe over Derek’s palm, Stiles starts singing ‘<em>Love is in the air </em>’ and shimmies in a circle, ignoring Derek’s protests. </p>
<p>“Nevermind. I take it back. Sniper. I choose the sniper.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sourwolf.” Stiles grips Derek’s hips and kisses his cheek. “You’re stuck with me forever now.”</p>
<p>“Forever, huh?” Derek smirks. “I guess that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight. No take-backs.” </p>
<p>Stiles reaches out to jab Derek in the chest, but Derek grabs his wrist, pulling him close enough that their lips brush together when he speaks, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments give me life &lt;3<br/>no like seriously, i’m addicted to them</p>
<p>i’ve got a <a href="http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>